edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Erebor
Veterans2 1452194414.jpg Veterans1 1452194352.jpg 4p1splash 1432918385.jpg Kingdain 1434959719.jpg Ereborpikeman 1449137040.jpg Ereborhammer 1449137096.jpg Ereborbanner 1449914542 1450007594.jpg Ereboraxethrower 1449137031.jpg Dale Marketplacesoldiers 1423085913.jpg BrandDale Marketplace 1424123388.jpg Arkenguard 1450005486.jpg Zwergenzitadelle 1387115900.jpg Sshot0005 1385920083.jpg Sshot0003 1385920068.jpg The Dwarves have a massive angular fortress that provides a high number of extensions. The peculiarity of the faction is defined by a leading realm selection: Erebor, Iron Hills, or Ered Luin. The focus depends on the leading realm. The fortress offers 7 building plots, with 2 more available after researching an upgrade. In addition to a large number of unit upgrades, the Dwarves have three different sources of raw materials: wood, ore and stone. On camp maps, the dwarves have a hexagonal ring of walls with a small opening. Erebor's focus is on infantry that can be enlisted in a plethora of different variations. On settlements they can build Mineshafts, Lumbermills or Travel Camps. Ponies are generated every few minutes from Travel Camps, allowing Arkenguard to leave for Khazad Dûm to return as seasoned Veterans. Strategic Points Castle The castle is a heavily equipped stronghold with walls, defense plots in the base and a gate. The player can unlock additional defense plots by purchasing the defense plot upgrade from a Stonemason. It has 7 building plots and 4 defense plots inside and more defense plots on the wall. Camp The camp has high walls with a single output. the walls, however, cannot gain defense upgrades, but there are still plots on the inside that can be unlocked with the upgrade. It has 5 plots with 4 defense plots. Outposts Erebor can pick between a regular outpost where they can build regular troops, or Dale Marketplace, with men that will defend their home with all their heart. Settlements On settlements they can build mineshafts that produce resources, lumber mills which produce wood resources and travel camps which make elite troops into Veterans of Khazad Dum. Buildings Units Naval Units Heroes Nori Nori was a dwarf of the Blue Mountains who joined Thorin Oakenshield's Company to reclaim Erebor. After the Battle of Five Armies, he established himself in Erebor and grew rich. Gimli Gimli, son of Gloin, was a well-respected warrior of Erebor who joined his father at the Council of Elrond. Here he joined the Fellowship of the Ring, traveled with Aragorn and became a friend of Legolas Greenleaf. Gimli fought in the War of the Ring and, after the war, he established a dwarf kingdom in the Glittering Caves in Rohan. Gloin Gloin was one of the Dwarves of the Thorin's Company who reclaimed Erebor. He traveled to Rivendell with his son, where he told the rest of the council about the problems at Erebor. Thorin III Stonehelm Thorin III was the son of King Dain and a lord of Erebor and the Iron Hills. During the War of the Ring, he became King under the Mountain when Dain was killed by Easterlings in battle. When news of Sauron's defeat came to Erebor, Thorin and his forces drove back the enemy. He then rebuilt the Erebor, and Dale Marketplace Marketplace Marketplace and prospered. King Dain Lord Dain was a Lord of the Iron Hills who came to Thorin Oakenshield's aid at the Battle of the Five Armies. After Thorin's death, Dain was crowned King under the Mountain and brought peace and prosperity to the surrounding area. He fought in the War of the Ring, where he was killed by Easterlings outside the gates of Erebor. Gandalf the Grey Gandalf was one of the Istari sent to combat the threat of Sauron in the Third Age. He joined the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and led the free peoples against Sauron in the War of the Ring. Beorn Beorn was the father of Grimbeorn, a northman and skinchanger who could turn into a bear. He fought in the Battle of the Five Armies and later became a chieftain of the Anduin Vales. External Buildplots Initially the player can build Dale Marketplace outpost which can then be expanded with the various buildings below, gaining access to troops, defense, leadership and healing along with more resources being generated. Each extension cannot directly be attacked, and each one added improves the overall hit-points of the Dale Marketplace Marketplace outpost. Once the militia house has been purchased players can recruit troops, like the Lothlorien outpost. Buildings Units Heroes Brand Brand was a Prince, who, upon his father's death, became King of Dale Marketplace Marketplace and fought during the War of the Ring. Brand was the son of Bain and the grandson of Bard the Bowman, who slew the dragon Smaug. Brand became King of Dale Marketplace Marketplace Marketplace in TA 3007. He maintained good relations with the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain and his realm extended as far south as Celduin and as far east as Carnen. He was killed alongside King Dain in battle against Easterlings. Upgrades Spellbook Upgrades Strategy Erebor is based on the kingdom of King Dain after the mountain was retaken from the dragon, Smaug. This is a faction that is more focused on dealing damage and reducing the strength of enemy units, as the majority of their infantry have armor-piercing hammers and maces. Better suited for attacking than defending, Erebor can be a particularly useful choice if you're up against a foe with sturdy walls such as Gondor or Angmar. They also exclusively have dwarven catapults, which are one of the best ranged artillery in the game with dual shots, explosive barrels, extra armor, and superior line of sight. The hero units of Erebor aren't quite as interdependent and numerous as that of Ered-Luin, but each one has a more distinct function. King Dain is clearly the leader and soldier-buffer, while Gimli is the mass-slayer, Thorin III is the hero-killer, Gloin destroys buildings, and Nori is the scout. The trick with Erebor's hero units is to utilize their skills and abilities when most needed and in the right situations. The Marketplace of Dale Marketplace is the unique outpost of Erebor, and reflects the city of Dale Marketplace Marketplace reborn. It more or less resembles a settlement that can be grown into a small town overtime by purchasing extra buildings around it. With the Militia House built there, it can train basic soldiers, and King Brand of Dale Marketplace Marketplace Marketplace as a hero unit. Category:Playable Faction Category:Dwarves Category:Erebor Category:Good Faction